In the past live wells of one type or another have been employed to keep fish from dying and prolong their life before they are cleaned or released to their native habitat. Such live wells may be used in fishing boats of one type or another and have taken various forms including means for recycling water from the well and providing for aeration to increase the oxygen content and freshness of the water with the aim of prolonging the life of the fish in the live well.
Also employed with the live wells have been coolers of one type or another to either reduce the temperature of the live well water or at least to keep the water from rising in temperature during a prolonged period of fishing. Such coolers have been for the purpose of cooling water recirculated to the live well and thereby promote and enhance the condition of the water in the live well for the wellbeing and longevity of the fish contained therein. When it is considered that the duration of stay of live fish, such as gamefish of one type or another, may be a considerable number of hours and in some cases days the water condition is of great importance.